


Sends me higher than the moon

by bayoneesama



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Maybe OOC, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self indulgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 09:52:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12956700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayoneesama/pseuds/bayoneesama
Summary: When Angela says her name, Moira realizes something.





	Sends me higher than the moon

**Author's Note:**

> This is extremely self indulgent!!!  
> Also my first fic in like four years, please be gentle.  
> Also I typed this at 3am so please forgive me for any mistakes, also english is not my mother language.

“…Moira!!” 

 

A breathy moan, it made Moira’s heart skip a beat. _This is concerning_ , she thought. It’s the third time tonight, each one after her small blonde partner whispered, gasped, or moaned her name. She tried really hard to attribute it to the feeling of being in control, of making her scream her name in utter pleasure. But her quick beating heart told her otherwise. 

Angela shivered underneath her, as her nails softly traced lines down her back. Moira felt her neck hair stand and shook her thoughts away. She left a trail of kisses on her collarbones, from left shoulder to right. Angela let out a soft hum of appreciation as she clung to Moira’s back. Moira thought for an instant that she’d tear whoever dared harm her precious angel to pieces with her own bare hands. What the hell was wrong with her? 

Angela slowly bucked her hips into hers bringing Moira back to reality one more time. She nibbled at the blonde’s shoulder and failed to repress a grin at her lover’s response. “Moira… please!” Angela purred, growing more impatient and Moira softly caressed her cheek. “Of course, angel” she whispered against her lips, and Angela smiled and kissed her, slightly parting her thighs. 

Moira slid her hand in between them, feeling her body’s warmth and marveling at the softness of her skin. She rubbed the pad of her index finger up her slit quickening the pace as she went, ever so careful not to accidentally hurt her girl. “Ooh Moira!!” Angela moaned and shivered, clutching Moira’s shoulders, her breathing getting more labored. Moira felt her stomach twist, that’s four times now, what’s going on?? She focused on moving her fingers up and down and around Angela’s folds, carefully rubbing her clit from time to time- painfully slow circles that made her partner gasp for air. “Moira please, I need you- please… right now- I need you! Please!”

Moira melted at the sound of her desperate voice. She didn’t find any snark left in herself to reply and keep face. So instead she tilted the blonde’s head upwards and pressed their lips together, passionately trying to convey what she felt, even if she wasn’t entirely sure what it was. Angela clung to her back as she cupped her face delicately. “Do you want it now, angel?” Moira asked between pecks, her thumbs gently tracing fingers on her lover’s cheeks. “Please… I want it…” 

Moira found herself lost in the blonde’s face, her half lidded eyes, the blush on her cheeks, the sweat collecting on her temples, her glistening slightly swollen lips… Moira felt like her only duty in this world was to make her happy. Like she had to cover her lover with her own naked body and protect her from whatever tried to harm her. Like life without the younger doctor would mean nothing. 

Moira gave her one last drawn out kiss and held her close, arms holding her tightly around her waist. Angela hungrily returned the kiss and rubbed herself against her lover’s body. Moira grabbed her hips and pulled her closer, like she wanted to melt into the blonde, like closer was never close enough. Then slowly, she moved down the blonde’s body, leaving kisses all over her abdomen, down to her prize. Angela spread her legs for her and eagerly but only lightly arched her back. Moira smiled and pressed a kiss to Angela’s outer labia before getting straight to work, spreading her with two fingers, tongue tracing around her folds, drawing spirals, getting closer and closer to her entrance. Angela moaned and threw her head back, fingers tangling in her lover’s red locks, legs spread as far as she could go. Moira lapped up her slit, then pressed hard against her clit, driving Angela crazy, demonstrating her knowledge of the blonde’s favorite, most sensitive spots. 

“Moira!! Moira please! Aah- don’t stop!” Moira shivered at the smaller woman’s moans, her heart skipping several beats; she gave herself fully to the task of making her little angel happy brows furrowed in concentration. She shifted rhythms regularly, from quick paced pokes with the tip of her tongue to slowly licking up and down, then lapping increasingly faster to finish with one hard press. She kept going and going and Angela started rocking her hips against her mouth impatiently. Moira decided to not make her wait anymore. She slid her tongue into Angela’s wet core savoring her, and relished in the blonde’s moans and shivers. Angela moaned even louder when the tongue was replaced by two fingers, and Moira’s mouth moved up to suck at her clit. Moira’s free hand searched for Angela’s and they laced their fingers together, as she kissed and licked harder and twisted her fingers inside of her lover, hitting just the right spot. 

_Oh you gorgeous little thing, come for me my love, let me make you the happiest girl who’s ever lived._ Moira couldn’t stop her own thoughts as she lovingly held Angela’s hand, caressing it with her thumb. She couldn’t pinpoint exactly when she realized, either right then and there or as Angela moaned her name the loudest so far and she felt her clench around her fingers.

 

“Moira!!”

 

She was in too deep.

After the blonde rode out the last waves of pleasure she gently eased out of her, and moved up to cuddle her as she recovered from her orgasm. 

“Moira…” a sigh “that was… amazing…” labored breaths, flushed cheeks, heavy lidded eyes “you make me feel so… so much…”

Moira felt herself tremble and she held onto the blonde, pressing kisses all over her face, cheeks, forehead, the tip of her nose. “Of course my angel, you know I enjoy our nights together” She noticed warmth spreading on her cheeks as her gaze met the blonde’s and she leaned in for another kiss. 

She let her lover get comfortable leaning against her, her soft blonde locks spread over her shoulder, as she snuggled her head into the crook redhead’s neck. Moira placed her arms around her, holding her close and pressed a kiss on the top of her head. “Sweet dreams my love” she whispered to her exhausted, precious, already-drifting-off-to-sleep, angel. “We’ll talk more about this in the morning…” She decided and closed her eyes, letting the other woman’s scent fill her senses as she too dozed off.

She was in love with Angela Ziegler, there was no use in denying it anymore. 

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, this tag needs more fluff, like I enjoy the angst and more canon-like depictions of them but eeehhh I just really wanted to see Moira adoring Angie so yyeah


End file.
